Silver Springs
by Katra Winner
Summary: Songfic with Kikyou as she thinks about Inuyasha...not KikyouXInuyasha, I hate that match. Please read. AND REVIEW!!!!!


{Silver Springs}

~~~~~~~~~~

_You could be my silver springs_

_Blue-green, colors flashin'_

_I would be your only dream_

_You're shining on an ocean crashin'_

Kikyou stood in the shadows, watching _them_. Inuyasha was far too engrossed in laughing with that pathetic excuse of a reincarnation over the antics of the fox-child to notice her.

_And did you say she was pretty?_

_And did you say she loves you?_

_Baby, I don't wanna know._

Would they have been happy together? If not for Naraku's intervention, would the clumsy, awkward love they had once shared be strong and true, as his was with that stupid wench?

_I'll begin not to love you,_

_Turn around, see me runnin'._

_And I'll say 'I loved you years ago'._

_Tell myself 'you never loved me'._

_No._

Kikyou tightened her grip on the bouquet of herbs, remembering how Inuyasha had unwittingly set her free, as Kagome had freed him. **Don't say my name!**; she'd said, screaming silently. And, so quietly, even Kagome couldn't hear, **let me stay dead! Please!**

_And id you say she was pretty?_

_And did you say she loves you?_

_Baby, I don't wanna know...oh, no..._

Curse the spell that had brought her back to 'life', dragging her away from the eternal sleep she had bestowed upon herself. And that witch, Urasue! Now she was a demon, a truly hating, evil creature of darkness. A being to be despised and feared, to kill. 

_And can you tell me was it worth it?_

_Really, I don't wanna know._

The anger! The hatred! Burning like fire, consuming what was left of her purity, making her far worse than even he could ever be, bringing her down to that disgusting Naraku's lever of evil. 

_Time cast a spell on you,_

_But you won't forget me!_

_I know I could have loved you,_

_But you would not let me!_

If she could have cried, tears would be pouring down her cheeks, like windows trickling rain*. Anger and pain and hate and love all rolled into one. 

_Time cast a spell on you._

_I know I could have loved you,_

_But you would not let me!_

_I'll follow you down**, _

_And the sound of my voice will haunt you!_

Kikyou spun on her heel and ran, sobbing without tears, unaware of the branches and brambles stinging her false body, leaving a trail of mud behind her as she ran. 

_You'll never get away _

_From the sound of the woman that loved you***!_

_I'll follow you down**, _

_So the sound of my voice will haunt you!_

She fell by a small stream. Kikyou dried her eyes, though there was no point, as her body could not produce tears and therefore, her eyes were not wet. Just another nasty bit of proof that she was not a true being, not even a real youkai. 

She looked into the water, at her reflection, and bit back a cry. Her face was not reflected as the gently pretty expression she was used to, but as mud and dirt haphazardly stuck together, looking like something slapped together by an unskilled child. 

_I'll follow you down**, _

_So the sound of my voice will haunt you!_

_Give me just a chance!_

_You'll never get away, never get away, never get away, never get away!_

Kikyou stood up, her sadness evaporating with the reflection. 

Inuyasha would pay for his love for that slip of a girl who dared to care for him, to challenge her for what was truly and rightfully hers, their respective deaths, reincarnations, and imprisonments notwithstanding. 

I will kill him, she swore. I will, I will! I will be your contra passo****, your hell in hell. 

_You could be my silver springs,_

_Blue-green, colors flashin'..._

You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loved you. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, here we are. Explanations. First off, Silver Springs is a song sung by Fleetwood Mac. It's on the album 'The Dance' and I highly recommend it. I'm sorry if I got any of the lyrics wrong, but hey. This was originally written in a car coming home from Santa Maria at 11:30, right next to my physics work. 

* 'like windows trickling rain'. Anybody who's heard the song 'Sad Lisa' by Cat Stevens off the album Tea for the Tillerman knows this line. It's copyrighted to him, I just HAD to use it, so don't sue me. XP

** 'Ill follow you down'. In case you're really dense, the singer means, 'I'll follow you down to hell so I can punish you'. 

*** 'From the sound of the woman that loved you'. Notice, not 'the woman that LOVES you', 'the woman that LOVED you'. The lyrics writer, Stevie Nicks, wrote this song to her husband after they broke up. I think that Kikyou really doesn't love Inuyasha any more. 

**** Contra passo, Dante's theory of hell. Meaning, if you were a glutton on Earth, in hell, you will have food forever just out of your reach. Here, Kikyou thinks that since Inuyasha chose Kagome over her, his contra passo will be Kikyou following him around for all eternity. If you don't get it, say it in the reviews, and leave your email or AIM screen name. I'll talk to you about it. 

Phew~! That took forever. Back to the Road Between Souls!!!! Ja ne, minna-chan!

-Katra Winner


End file.
